Paulo Sanchez
Paulo Sanchez, call-sign Pancho, is a member of the Marine Corps. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Paulo Sanchez joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Pancho. For most of his time in the Corps, Sanchez was in William "Buccaneer/the Buck" Broyles Recon Marine squad, known as Marine Reconnaissance Unit 1. Sanchez liked serving with Broyles and was part of his squad during a training exercise where Broyles and his squad defeated all the other squads with the exception of Shane Schofield's. When Broyles' squad was broken up, Sanchez and Bigfoot were transfered to Schofield's unit. Hell Island Sanchez, along with the rest of Schofield's unit, was sent into a recon mission to Hell Island. Sanchez, like several other members of the unit, were unsure of whether Schofield was mentally stable enough to lead a unit do to his girlfirend's death. Throughout the mission, Sanchez questioned Schofield's command including when he wouldn't call in when the Delta team asked for them to and when he wouldn't contact the Airborne unit to warn them about the incoming enemy units since the enemies were finding the units because of radio waves. Schofield led his team into the main hangar where they found a large collection of severed hands and that the hangar had been turned into a miniature battlefield. Sanchez tried to get a fellow Marine, Sean Miller, to see that Schofield was leading them into a trap but Miller wouldn't listen. The team finds a scientist named Zak Pennebaker who told them all about the gorilla soldiers that he and his group created. While he was telling the Marines about the gorillas, forty gorillas attacked Schofield's unit and killed everyone except Sanchez, Bigfoot, Schofield, Miller, Mother, Pennebaker, and another soldier, Hulk. Pennebaker escapes the Marines get into two trucks, Schofield and Bigfoot in one, Mother, Sanchez, Miller, and Hulk in the other. Sanchez's group was attacked viciously by the gorilla forces and while they were able to kill some of the gorillas, the gorillas succeeded in killing Hulk. After escaping the gorillas, Sanchez, Mother, and Miller reunited with Schofield and Bigfoot bellow deck. Sanchez began to complain about being under Schofield's command, but thanks to Mother and Bigfoot, he calmed down. Sanchez brings up the Buck, Schofield realizes that the gorillas tactics were just like the Buck's and that he was leading the gorilla forces. Schofield leads his team onto the island and with Sanchez's help, brings the gorilla forces into a room in an underground tunnel system filled with explosives and is about to kill them all when they are asked to stop by Malcolm Knox, the man who had created the gorilla's. With him is the Buck and Pennebaker and a squad of Delta force guys who had come in with Schofield. Sanchez and the group is congradulated by Knox for surviving and offers that the Buck escorts the team to an airfield where a plane can take them all home. However, the Buck and his team hold Schofield's unit at gunpoint, prepared to kill them. Sanchez questioned how the Buck could do this to him and Bigfoot after their time serving together, but the Buck simply replied that they weren't his responsibility anymore. Luckily Mother jammed the radio signal that the devises are using. The gorillas attack and Sanchez and his group open up a valve which allows water to spill into the tunnel system and drown the gorillas, the enemy scientists, the Buck, and the Delta unit. Schofield's team climbes a ladder to get above sea level, being the only survivors of the sham mission. Soon, Sanchez and the others were picked up by a plane who were supposed to be picking up the scientists and gorillas, and returned home. Trivia . Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Hell Island Category:Characters Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Protagonists